


Lost in Ikea

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Grif not understand how impossible it was to find someone in Ikea once you’d been split up!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: Grif gets lost in an Ikea and Simmons has to find him before the store closes

Simmons sighed as he hung up the phone. Great. Just great.  
  
He had been looking for Grif for the better part of an hour and he still hadn’t found him. Donut had said that he hadn’t returned to the apartment, so that must mean he was still here. He’d tried calling Grif a number of times but he hadn’t picked up.   
  
He had lost Grif in an Ikea store. One second Grif was beside him gushing over the kitchen utensils and the next he was gone. Did Grif not understand how impossible it was to find someone in Ikea once you’d been split up!? There was a reason why, if everyone went to the store, someone was designated Caboose’s ‘hand-holding’ buddy. They had made the mistake only once of letting their childish friend loose.  
  
It had been the world’s worst (and longest) game of hide-and-seek ever. Of all time.  
  
Simmons heard the tell-tale chime that sounded before someone made a store announcement.  
  
“Attention customers. This is a friendly reminder that this store will close in fifteen minutes time. Kindly finish making your selections and make your way to the registers. We thank you for shopping with us here at Ikea.”  
  
Groaning to himself, Simmons ran through the different departments in his head.  
He had checked the cafe multiple times. If anything, Simmons had been expecting to find Grif there. Food was his most favourite thing in the world, however, searching there had proved fruitless.  
His next stop was by the bedding section. Naps were Grif’s second favourite thing in the world. Simmons had felt stupid looking in (and under) every single bed, but he couldn’t make any assumptions.  
Grif wouldn’t ever go to the bathroom, gardening or home-office departments, so Simmons had done a quick scan of those areas. No Grif.  
  
Where the hell could he be?!  
  
Simmons quickly dashed through the store; kitchen, dining, office, bedroom, but there was still no sign of Grif.  
  
A staff member found Simmons peering behind shower curtains and looking under dining tables.  
“Goddamn it, Grif!”  
  
“Excuse me, Sir? I’m afraid we’re closed.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but I’ve lost my, uh, friend…”  
  
The staff member smiled knowingly.   
“Children often get lost here.”  
  
“What? No. He’s my age.”  
  
The woman looked a little surprised. “Perhaps he’s already left?”  
  
“He wouldn’t go home without me…”  
  
“I’ll go and ask a few others to help us look.”  
  
“Thank you. I think I’ll take another look in the bedroom department…”  
  
“All right,” the woman said before heading off to find some helpers.  
  
As Simmons made his way back to the bedroom department, he spied something familiar.  
  
A certain shade of orange that many mistook for yellow was curled up on a small lounge in one of the ‘study’ setups.  
  
“Hey. Fatass,” Simmons said, his tone rather curt, as he nudged the sleeping Grif.  
  
“Wuzzawha?” Grif asked, jolting awake.  
  
“The store is closed. We gotta go. What the hell are you doing napping here?”  
  
He looked at the set taking in the layout and designs of the furniture. It was actually quite nice and well laid out. One wall was covered in bookshelves, the other had a lounge against it. In the middle of the room was a large desk with a comfy looking chair. A tall floor-lamp was in the corner by the lounge and a large rug covered the floor. Grif was currently curled up on the lounge, using one of the big cushions as a pillow.  
  
“Well…we got separated so I started looking around for you,” he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “And then I remembered you wanted to turn the second bedroom in our place into a study…so I started looking at furniture to put in there. And then I sat down on this lounge because I thought you might like this room. And I had to make sure that I could sleep in here on late nights when you’re working on stuff, so I sat down and then I fell asleep. And that’s where you found me.”  
  
Simmons was surprised that Grif actually cared about the study room he was hoping to put together. He couldn’t help but smile as he held a hand out to help haul Grif to his feet.   
  
“Come on, we really need to get going.”  
  
Grif nodded, still a little disoriented from his nap and Simmons gave him a quick kiss on his nose.  
  
 “Maybe next time you should call me and we can look together,” Simmons said as they made their way to the exit.


End file.
